Une vie pas si tranquille que ça
by Yoruakai
Summary: Harry pensait pouvoir continuer à vivre tranquillement après avoir gagné la guerre mais c'est sans compter sur sa famille de cœur qui s'est liée avec d'étranges personnes... Damon/Harry (je prend tout en compte sauf l'épilogue d'Harry Potter) Vampire Diaries et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. TERMINEE Merci de m'avoir lue.
1. Prologue: une vie tranquille

**_UNE VIE TRANQUILLE_**

Il l'avait enfin fait. Il avait réussi. Lui, Harry Potter, avait enfin tué Voldemort. Il était enfin libre. Le monde était enfin libre de ce fou psychopathe. Et plus encore, il avait entrainé tous ses serviteurs avec lui. Tout allait pour le mieux, il pourrait enfin rejoindre sa famille. Sa famille qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis deux ans. Deux ans sans voir son frère et sa soeur de coeur. Heureusement, aujourd'hui rien ne le retenait dans le monde sorcier. Ron et Hermione comprendraient qu'il veuille quitter ce monde qui a détruit son adolescence. Il avait tellement hâte de rejoindre Elena et Jeremy. Il pourrait enfin les retrouver et honorer sa promesse. Plus jamais il ne les abandonnerait. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher, à creer ce masque qui est le sien depuis sept ans déjà. Il serait enfin libre de toutes les entraves instaurées dès son arrivé dans ce monde. Il aurait enfin une vie tranquille.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait...


	2. Chapter 1: les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 1:**

 **POV HARRY:**

Ça y est, je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi à sauver le monde. Je suis enfin libre. Je vais pouvoir redevenir moi-même. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma famille.

Cela faisait un mois que la bataille finale avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Harry avait dû le passer à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures plus ou moins graves. Une de celles-ci étant la blessure profonde au visage qu'il avait reçu en sauvant un auror. Son œil avait failli y passer. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait qu'une fine cicatrice en plus de celle légendaire qu'il portait depuis ses un an. La nouvelle partait de son menton et remontait jusqu'à sa pommette. D'après ses amis celle-ci lui donnait encore plus de charme qu'il en avait. Et face à la réaction de Ginny, il ne pu en douter.

Harry avait attendu la fin de sa convalescence pour annoncer à ses amis sa décision de quitter le monde des sorciers. Bizarrement mais heureusement, ceux-ci avaient bien réagit à l'annonce mais lui avaient fait promettre de garder contact avec eux d'une manière ou d'une autre et lui promirent en retour de venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve à bord d'un avion, traversant l'Océan Atlantique, en direction de Mystic Falls. Pourquoi cette ville précisément? Tout simplement car sa famille de cœur s'y trouve depuis plusieurs années déjà. Malgré la distance ils avaient gardé la distance. Ils avaient toujours été soudés. Depuis ce jour où Elena et Jeremy l'avaient défendu face à sa brute de cousin, Dudley.

A partir de ce jour-là, ils se s'étaient plus quitté. Mais il avait fallu qu'ils déménagent. Puis Harry avait découvert le monde des sorciers et il était plus difficile de communiquer. Mais ils l'avaient fait et Harry ne leur avait jamais menti sur mon identité nouvellement découverte. Ils n'avaient pas eu peur de lui, ils lui avaient même donner leur soutient à travers leur lettres.

"Mesdames et Messieurs nous allons entrer en phase d'atterrissage, veuillez boucler vos ceintures s'il vous plait"

 _Je serai bientôt à vos côtés, Elena, Jeremy_ , pensa Harry.

 **POV HARRY:**

Je suis surexcité. Je vais enfin pouvoir les revoir. Après autant de temps passé loin d'eux, c'est vraiment merveilleux. Je n'ai qu'une hâte: les prendre dans mes bras. Je me dépêche donc d'attraper mon sac et de descendre de l'avion. Je veux leur faire la surprise de mon retour mais cela complique les choses: la ville est quand même grande. Comment vais-je pouvoir les retrouver? Je me rappelle qu'ils nommaient souvent un lieu dans leur lettres: le Mystic Grill. Un lieu où ils se réunissent avec leur amis. Avec un peu de chance ils y seront aujourd'hui. Je sors mon nouveau téléphone, objet que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser et entre le nom du restaurant. L'itinéraire s'affiche donc sur l'écran. En le suivant attentivement, je me retrouve devant un bâtiment de très bon goût. Je regarde par la fenêtre et ne tarde pas à apercevoir une jeune femme assez mince aux longs cheveux châtains. Elle est de profil mais je pourrai la reconnaître parmi mille autres personnes. Elena. Celle-ci est en train de discuter avec un jeune homme les cheveux en brosse. Il la regarde amoureusement mais je ressens une aura sombre venant de lui. Alors qu'il lève sa main pour se recoiffer, j'aperçois une bague remplie de magie sur l'un des ses doigts.

"Vampire", pensais-je à vive voix.

Deux têtes se tournent simultanément dans ma direction. Le jeune homme que j'observais précédemment et un homme un plus âgé, les yeux de couleur glace et un verre à la main.

Voyant qu'elle n'a plus l'attention du jeune, Elena regarde dans la même direction que lui et me voit. Elle semble hésiter comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas puis marche lentement vers moi.

La voyant sortir de l'établissement, ses amis la suivent et ils arrivent en groupe devant moi. Alors que tous attendent une explication pour son comportement, un autre jeune homme traverse la bande d'amis et dit avec hésitation:

"Harry?"

Et avant que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher, je reçois la brunette dans mes bras. Emu, je ressers mes bras autour de son corps menu.

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué durant tout ce temps, grande sœur."

Après ma phrase je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon t-shirt et une autre paire de bras nous entourer. Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 2: explications

**POV HARRY:**

Alors que je profite de l'étreinte de ma famille, une voix suave met fin à nos retrouvailles:

"-Ce n'est pas que ce moment n'est pas touchant mais c'est qui lui?

-Damon!, réprimande le jeune vampire

-Ben quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui sert ta petite copine dans ses bras. Je ne te croirait pas petit frère, se moque le dit Damon"

Je jette un regard inquisiteur à Elena qui prend la parole:

"-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me donnes les raisons pour lesquelles Jeremy et moi n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plus d'un an. On t'envoyait des lettres mais elles nous revenaient fermées.

-Et si nous retournions à l'intérieur, je propose, nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter. J'en attends autant de vous. Je veux connaître l'étendu de vos ... secrets."

Elena me prend la main et me dirige vers la table que la bande d'amis occupait un peu plus tôt. Je décèle alors une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux des deux vampires et garde la question qui me viens en tête pour plus tard. Une fois assis, tout le monde commande à boire et une fois les boissons dans les mains, alors que je m'apprête à prendre la parole, je prend conscience du lourd regard porté sur moi. Les yeux qui me fixent appartiennent à une jeune femme mâte. Jeremy voyant que je n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche, regarde la jeune fille et nous présente:

"-Harry, je te présente Bonnie, elle aussi est une sorcière mais elle est différente de toi et de ton monde je crois, dit-il en se tournant vers la nommée qui ne bouge pas d'un fil, tu as également Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Stephen et Damon

-Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter."

Alors qu'il me faisait les présentations, je ressentit une énergie animale venant de Tyler, une énergie qui me rappelle mélancoliquement Rémus. Quand vint le tour de Damon celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir.

Alors que je tente de me reprendre, la jeune fille, Bonnie donc, prend la parole:

"-Alors voilà le fameux sauveur, elle crache le dernier mot sans que je ne puisse comprendre.

-Bonnie!, réprimande à son tour Elena, qu'est ce qui te prend enfin?!"

Celle-ci l'ignore et continue à décharger sa haine contre moi.

"-Tu dois être fier de toi, hein?! Tu es idolâtré par tout le monde pour avoir tuer le "plus grand mage noir" mais que penses-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant que tu es venu ici? Tout le monde dit que tu es un héros, mais où étais-tu pendant un an? Un an durant lequel des milliers de personnes sont mortes pour te protéger. Tu es surnommé le sauveur mais tu n'es qu'un lâche qui s'est caché pendant plus d'un an! Tu te caches ne revenant que pour le combat final puis tu crois que tout est fini! Mais rien n'est fini tu m'entends, rien! Tous les suiveurs de ce grand mégalomane vont rappliquer ici à cause de toi." Je ne comprenais pas cette phrase mais je reçu une réponse immédiatement. "Ah mais oui que suis-je bête tu croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts j'en suis sûre. Ben non pauvre idiot, seuls les marqués sont en enfer, toutes les autres créatures adhérentes aux idéaux de Voldemort sont encore vivants. Et tu viens de condamner tous ceux qui te reste et que tu aiment. J'espère que tu es fier de toi et que tu es heureux d'enfin les revoir."

Tout le long de sa tirade, je sentais ma rage me monter. De quel droit me juge-elle? Elle ne me connaît pas et croit tout connaître de moi. Ma rage était-elle que toutes les lampes se mettent à clignoter sous la puissance de ma magie qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre le control. Mais c'est cette dernière phrase qui fini de me faire du mal: je mets ma famille en danger, je suis tellement naïf que je croyais que tout était enfin fini, que j'étais libre de vive ma vie comme je l'entendais.

"-Je suis une sorcière différente de toi, je peux parler aux esprits. Et tous les sorciers morts pendant cette année se demandent pourquoi ils ont dû mourir pour toi. En quoi ta vie importe plus que la leurs?"

En entendant cette phrase, mon cerveau fit tilt et je relève la tête, lançant malgré moi un regard à la seule femme qui me lance un sourire méchant.

"-Et oui mon cher Potter, ton cher Drago a communiqué avec moi et je peux te dire qu'il est déçu, très déçu de tout ce que tu as fais ou plutôt que tu n'as pas fais pendant que lui te défendait de son propre père. Tu as même sacrifié ton premier amour Potter." , finit-elle méchamment.

Cette dernière phrase fini de me détruire...

 _Non Drago, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis un monstre pardonnes moi..._

Sans que personne ne puisse m'arrêter, je sors rapidement du restaurant, me sentant étouffé et au bord de la crise de panique.

* * *

Je suis désolée je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires avec différents chapitres donc je fais de mon mieux pour couper à des moments stratégiques pour maintenir le suspens. De plus, j'écris au fur et à mesure de mes postes donc je ne sais pas quel taille fera le chapitre.

Merci pour votre lecture

Yoruakai.


	4. Chapter 3: cauchemar

Alors que je suis au milieu d'une forêt, déversant ma colère et ma tristesse sur les arbres, deux bras m'entourent la taille et me tirent en arrière. Je me débat, toujours dans ma colère noire, les mots de Bonnie me tournant en boucle dans la tête sans que je ne puisse les repousser. C'est alors qu'une main me tourne le visage vers son possesseur et qu'une voix suave prend la parole:

"- Calmes-toi"

Et sans que je me comprenne vraiment, je sens mon corps se détendre contre celui qui me sert toujours contre lui.

"- Voilà c'est ça, c'est fini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais? je demande d'une voix basse et lasse/

\- Je t'ai hypnotisé pour que tu puisses rester calme.

\- D'accord, Je répond sans aucun sentiment.

\- Tiens ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais. D'habitude les gens se mettent en colère dès qu'ils apprennent que j'ai utilisé ce pouvoir sur eux."

Il continue de parler calmement, moi toujours dans ses bras, je l'écoute, me laissant bercer par ses paroles qui bizarrement m'envoûtent. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes yeux se ferment dû à la fatigue ou est-ce parce que je me sens bien, en sécurité dans ses bras? Je m'endors finalement alors qu'il ne cesse toujours pas de me raconter ses mésaventures.

Je le sens me porter pour me conduire je ne sais où mais étrangement je lui fais confiance. Il me pose sur ce que je pense être un matelas et m'y enfonce doucement, me sentant mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis plusieurs années. Je sens le lit s'affaisser à mes côtés mais mes yeux sont trop lourds et je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir pour regarder qui est là. C'est alors que la voix de ma sœur résonne au-dessus de ma tête:

"- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant Harry. Nous sommes à tes côtés."

A la suite de cette phrase, je sens un poids que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir me quitter les épaules et je m'endors enfin profondément, entouré de l'odeur de mon hypnotiseur.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, mon esprit encore loin dans le sommeil. Je me sens comme si j'avais dormi des années. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens enfin reposé comme si tous les problèmes qui m'accablaient alors avaient disparus, il ne me reste qu'un sentiment de plénitude intense. Je prend quelque minutes pour m'étirer comme un chat, détendant chacun de mes muscles, mon t-shirt remontant même quelque peu, dévoilant une infime partie de ma peau.

"- Quel beau spectacle", intervient une voix que je commence à bien connaître en seulement quelques heures. Celle-ci est légèrement amusée comme si elle n'était pas habituée à ce ton. Un sourire apparaît même sur le visage de Damon lorsque je sursaute brusquement.

"- N'ai pas peur petit chat, ce n'est que moi." Sans que je comprenne pourquoi je sens mon visage s'échauffer et je rougit, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de mon hypnotiseur. Je bugue un petit moment devant son visage qui est magnifique lorsqu'il prend cette expression, adoucissant ses traits.

Avant que je ne me ressaisisse, une autre personne entre dans la pièce et saute sur le lit dans lequel je suis toujours installé. C'est alors que le sourire disparaît du visage de mon bienfaiteur, reprenant une expression plus sérieuse.

"- Harry, tu es enfin réveillé! Je sens deux bras fins m'entourer, je me tourne alors vers ma sœur, mon frère apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, me lançant un sourire désolé.

\- Elena. Je soupire de bien-être entre ses bras qui m'avaient manqué durant tout ce temps.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de tout nous expliquer hier. N'en veux pas à Bonnie, elle agit bizarrement en ce moment, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, elle a des sautes d'humeurs comme si ce n'était pas la même personne d'une seconde à une autre."

C'est alors que je compris, je saute au bas du lit et descend en vitesse les escaliers, mon instinct m'indiquant que je retrouverai la personne que je cherche au rez de chaussé. Je la regarde de loin, elle est souriante et parle avec Caroline. Elle parait joyeuse et pleine de vie. C'est alors qu'elle tourne la t^te et dès qu'elle me voit, son visage change d'expression et prend un air furieux comme si elle était possédée. J'en ai la confirmation lorsqu'elle prend la parole:

"- Tu ne devrais pas être en vie, Bébé Potter, tu as détruit le maître et c'est maintenant à moi de te détruire. AHAHAHA"

Plus que ses paroles, c'est ce rire qui me paralyse. Mon cauchemar n'est pas fini. Bellatrix Lestrange sans que je ne sache comment a survécu et elle sait où je me trouve.


	5. Chapitre 4: espoir ou désespoir?

**Bonjour je sais que j'aurais dû le mettre au tout début de l'histoire mais vu que j'arrive pas à modifier, je** **rappelle** **ici que Vampire Diaries et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne les fais que les réutiliser pour construire une histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. Merci et bonne lecture 😊😊😊**

* * *

 **"pensées d'Harry"**

POV HARRY:

Bonnie ou devrais-je dire Lestrange ferme à la bouche que la première vacille. Elle n'a pas le temps de toucher le sol que Jeremy la rattrape. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des trucs entre ces deux là mais il y a plus de temps qu'il ne faut que je m'assure que Lestrange n'est plus présente. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que mon frère soit béni. Non. Plus personne ne sera blessé par ma faute. J'en ai assez de mettre toutes les personnes que j'aime en danger? Ce n'est plus possible, il faut que ça s'arrête.

"-Harry?", _J'entend la voix d'elena m'appeler_ et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je rend compte que je tremble comme si j'étais sous l'effet du Doloris mais la douleur 'est pas la même, alors que la douleur nous fait mal physiquement comme des milliers d'ailes entrent dans notre corps jusqu'à en perdre la tête, celle-ci est mille fois pire, elle s'attaque directement à notre esprit, La vicieuse C'est cette douleur que je ressens et comme si Elena avait lu dans mon regard, elle me prend dans ses bras et commence à me chuchoter des mots apaisants mais je

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est que la guerre, que l'on a éprouvé, tout ce qu'on a perdu. Certains moments j'aurais voulu mourir pour échapper mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, après tout j'étais l'Élu, c'était ma destible. Et puis je ne pouvais pas vous laisser laisser abandonner vous. Vous êtes ma famille et je veux vous revoir au moins une dernière fois, au moins voir que vous alliez bien. Alors j'ai tenu, je suis battu jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, que je pensais être la fin et vous voilà à votre tour en danger à cause de moi. En danger parce que je suis l'ennemi un de tous les sorciers sombres, de cette sorcière maléfique. Vous êtes en danger comme si c'était mes amis là-bas. Comme j'ai été Draco qui est mort. Mort pour moi protéger. J ' étais venu pour avoir une nouvelle vie mais cela ne semble pas être une destination, encore une fois choisi qui a prouvé que ma vie est vouée à être triste et seul. Une peine retrouvée je dois déjà quitter ma famille. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre aussi, pas une personne plus avec une cause à moi. JE L'INTERDIT. Alors, ne pas que tout va s'arrêter Elena parce que la vie ne semble pas avoir envie de moi, _je fini fatalement._

\- Si la vie ne veut pas de toi, peut-être que la vie d'immortel tendent ses soutiens-gorge? _je reconnais la voix de Damon derrière moi._

 _-_ Je ne la mérite pas.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

\- Ma vie est vouée à se terminer dans quelques temps. Si Lestrange est toujours en vie, c'est que la vie n'a pas sa place dans ce m ..., avant de finir sa phrase je reçois une gifle sur ma gauche si je ne peux rien comprendre.

\- C'est bon tu comme fini de dire de telles sottises, s'il y a une personne qui a le droit à une belle vie, c'est toi et personne d'autre, nous nous battrons contre cette vie et tu pourras vivre comme tu m'entendais de nous. _Alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était Elena qui avait pris la parole quelle était la surprise quand celle qui a pris la parole n'est pas autre que:_

\- Bonnie?!

\- Je suis désolée Harry, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de son entreprise, je ne l'ai pas tout fait mais je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et aussi désolée pour la gifle, elle est de la part de Draco, _fini-t-elle en souriant timidement._

\- Draco?

\- Oui, il en avait déjà marre de t'entendre des bêtises de la sorte, il ne t'en veut pas pour ce que lui est arrivé.

\- Mais c'est mort à cause de moi! _je dis à moi les larmes me monter aux yeux._

\- Il dit qu'il n'est pas mort à cause de toi mais pour toi et que tu n'honores pas d'être en vie après tout ce qu'il fait pour toi, il reviendra te botter les fesses.

\- Je vivrai pour nous deux, _je fini souriant._

\- Bon je ne veux pas paraître rabat joie mais qui est ce Draco invisible?

\- Damon?!

\- Ben quoi me dit pas que vous ne savez pas le savoir vous aussi. Je souris doucement **"sacré Damon merci."**

 **-** C'est mon petit-ami ou plutôt mon ancien petit-ami.

\- QUOI! TU ES GAY! _s'exclament Elena et Jeremy_

\- Et oui...

\- Tu dois absolument tout nous raconter."

Et comme si rien n'était arrivé ces dernières minutes ou heures, je me fais embarquer par ma sœur qui me pose trente-six questions à la seconde. Je tourne la tête vers l'arrière et fais un sourire de remerciement à celui qui a réussi à détendre l'atmosphère en une seule phrase. **"Merci Damon"** C'est également à ce moment que je me rend compte que cet homme allait être important pour moi d'une manière ou d'une autre et que j'aurai je l'espère une place dans sa vie. Peut-être pourrais-je être heureux en fin de compte et si ce n'est pas dans cette vie peut-être est ce que se sera dans une autre qui sait? La vie peut amener son lot de surprises bonnes comme mauvaises.


	6. Chapitre 5: une nouvelle vie

POV Harry:

Cela fait quelque mois que je suis de retour avec ma famille. Après avoir dû raconter mon passé au sein de l'école Poudlard et toutes les péripéties que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Une fois délivré de ce poids que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir, j'ai pu revenir à une vie à peu près normal avec quand même la paranoïa de retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange devant ma famille et moi. Les autres essayaient bien sûr de me calmer mais c'était très difficile. Je me surprend encore à pouvoir sourire comme je le fais même après tout cela. Damon y joue un grand rôle là-dedans. Il arrive toujours au moment où je suis sur le pont de faire une crise. Il arrive alors à me calmer dans un claquement de doigts. Je me suis beaucoup rapproché de lui. Et des sentiments forts avaient évolué entre nous. Pourtant je m'interdit de trop me lier à lui, je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger et surtout je ne sais pas de quoi mon futur aura l'air. J'essayais je mettre de la distance entre nous mais il semble qu'il s'en soit rendu compte car dès que je voulais trop m'éloigner, il se cramponnait presque à moi, à la surprise de tous ses amis qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme il était face à moi. Je tombe de plus en plus amoureux de lui. C'est très difficile de me contenir. Je me pose souvent la question de si je dois m'en aller sans en parler à personne pour éviter de mettre leur vie en danger.

* * *

Comme je le redoutais, Bellatrix a réussi à me retrouver. Ma nouvelle famille est en danger. Elle a laissé un signe de sa venue au dessus de la maison que l'on se partage tous depuis quelque temps déjà. C'est le signe que je dois me rendre pour éviter de perdre les gens que j'aime. C'est pour cela que je retrouve maintenant au milieu d'une forêt avec une impression de déjà-vu ironique. On reproduit la même scène que lors de la bataille finale. Et si tout été pareil alors soit je mettrai ma vie en danger pour de bon, c'est-à-dire mourir, soit j'en ressortirai indemne comme un miracle. Mais avec sa chance, il se pourrai que ma vie se termine aujourd'hui, il y avait eu trop de chance dans ma vie pour que celle-ci se manifeste encore une fois.

Je m'avance un peu plus dans cette forêt qui me semble de plus en plus sombre.  
Je me sens de plus en plus oppressé par tout ce qui m'entoure; j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi. Comme si je ne me trouvais pas là où je pensais me trouver. J'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps; comme si j'étais drogué. Cela sentait le piège à pleins nez. Sans plus m'en préoccuper car j'avais ma destinée en face de moi, je continue ma marche. Dans ce qui semble être le cœur de la forêt, je retrouve la psychopathe. Dès que son regard se pose sur moi, son rire hystérique sort sa bouche et me vrille les tympans. Une rage sans nom me prend et sans lui laissé de répit, je lance un premier sort dans sa direction. Un violent commence alors entre nous, personne ne prend le dessus sur l'autre. Alors qu'une montée d'énergie me vient, mes sorts deviennent plus efficaces et alors que je prend le dessus sur celle qui essaie de me tuer, plusieurs personnes apparaissent et prennent part au combat en se joignant à Lestrange. Je sais à partir de ce moment que ma vie est en jeu, que je n'ai que peu de chance de m'en sortir.  
Je me démène pour gagner du temps, peut-être qu'un de mes amis viendra à mon secours. Je pouvais toujours espérer. Je sens de plus en plus mes forces m'abandonner. J'ai a peine le temps de voir des rayons de couleurs que je me les prend de pleins fouets, je ressens presque instantanément les effets de ceux-ci : je ne pu faire rentrer d'air dans mes poumons.  
"Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils ont décidé de ma fin", je pense intérieurement.  
Je me sentais doucement partir sous le rire hystérique de la folle psychopathe qui avait réussie à détruire le Survivant. La dernière chose que je vois avant de m'évanouir est une ombre qui se glisse derrière la vainqueur du combat pour lui trancher la gorge avant même de s'en rendre compte. Elle fait la même chose aux autres combattants avant de se diriger vers moi. Alors que je pense qu'elle va m'achever, je sens un liquide poisseux entrer dans ma bouche. "Du sang" et avant de pouvoir me débattre avec mes dernières forces, il perd connaissance.

* * *

Sans rien comprendre, je reprend connaissance, une fois encore la mort n'a pas voulu de moi.

Je prend peu à peu contacte avec ce qui m'entoure et me rend compte que je suis plus tout à tout le même. Mon corps est un peu plus pâle, mon cœur s'il bat, bat très faiblement. Je vois le reste du monde encore avec encore plus de détails si c'était possible avec la potion. Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que je me retrouve encerclé par une paire de bras. Avant même de me tourner, je sais que c'est Damon, c'est toujours lui qui est là quand tout va mal. Il me murmure doucement "calmes toi" et alors que je pensais que cela allait encore m'hypnotiser, il n'en est rien. Je lui demande alors:

"-Pourquoi ton pouvoir ne marche t-il plus sur moi?

\- Parce qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur mes semblables.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

\- Que tu n'es plus tout à fait humain. J'ai du te faire boire de mon sang pour essayer de te sauver mais il était trop tard. Tu es mort et le sang que tu as bu juste avant a réagit pour te transformer. Tu es un vampire maintenant Harry.

\- Et les autres?

\- Qui, ceux qui t'ont tués? Je pense que tu le sais déjà. Ils sont morts.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

\- Parce qu'on ne touche pas à ceux que j'aime et surtout pas à celui qui a volé mon cœur.

\- Tu m'aimes? je répète stupidement.

\- Et oui mon griffon, tu as réussi à changer un vieux sanguinaire, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Et c'est un problème?

\- Ca dépend de si tu vas continuer à mettre de la distance entre nous et de nier se que tu ressens au fond de toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Damon mais j'ai peur de souffrir encore une fois. Toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent toutes par mourir.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Personne ne détruit Damon Salvatore."

Et avant que je ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Une nouvelle vie tranquille va peut-être pouvoir commencer pour moi. Au côtés de ma famille et surtout de celui que j'aime.


	7. Bonus 1: une vie heureuse

1 an plus tard:

Cela fait un an qu'Harry a été changé en vampire. Ses débuts ont été plutôt compliqués. En plus de sa nouvelle nature qui le guidait vers des actes sanguinaires, sa colère qui n'avait que peu disparu après la grande bataille à Poudlard mais qui ne l'avait pas complétement quitté dès lors, lui a rendu les choses encore plus compliqué. Celle-ci qui était jusque là tapis dans l'ombre, avait ressurgit sans prendre garde aux conséquences qu'il allait en découdre. Les humains se tenaient leur salut que par la présence de Damon. En effet, celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis son combat contre Lestrange. Alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de perdre celui qui commençait à prendre une grande place dans sa vie, Damon avait culpabilisé de ne pas avoir deviner avant les intentions d'Harry. Ce jour-là dès qu'il s'est aperçu qu'Harry ne se trouvé pas dans sa chambre qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée, il avait commencé à paniquer avant de chercher où avait pu disparaitre son petit protégé. Il se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour celui-ci était dangereux, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il avait des ennemis partout dans le monde qui pourrait s'en prendre à Harry et les sentiments pourraient être dangereux pour lui-même. S'il s'attachait trop au jeune homme, il risquait de souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il l'avait donc chercher partout avant de retrouver l'odeur du jeune homme. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'au milieu de la forêt et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Le jeune homme se battait contre un groupe d'individus, habillés de noir. Il vit que le jeune homme peinait à tenir le rythme des sorts. Quand il le vit se faire toucher par plusieurs d'entre eux, il sentit sa conscience s'estomper et sa nature profonde prendre le relais. Il se jeta sur les adversaires de son protégé et les tua les uns après les autres, en les torturant le plus possible comme ils l'avaient fait avec Harry. Puis sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il alla vers le blessé pour le changer en son espèce. Par instinct, il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas perdre celui pour qui il éprouvait de plus en plus de sentiments.

Il l'avait ensuite ramené à la maison, ne prenant pas garde aux exclamations des autres résidents. Il l'avait lavé puis l'avait couché. Il avait attendu plusieurs jours avant que le bel au bois dormant ne se réveille enfin. Une fois celui-ci assez conscient, ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui venait d'arriver et des conséquences qui allaient suivre. Une fois tout au clair, il entreprirent leur premier baiser les désignant comme couple. Aujourd'hui plus rien ne pouvait plus les séparer. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre en paix et tel qu'ils le voulaient.

Une fois tout remis en ordre, Harry ayant réussi à dompter la partie sanguinaire en lui, avait décidé de vivre une normale auprès de sa famille et donc de s'inscrire au lycée avec son frère et sa sœur de cœur. Au début, cela avait fait bizarre à Harry de se retrouver avec des humains, moldus à étudier dans une école normal, sans sortilèges ni autres actes magiques. Puis il s'y été fait. Il s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que sa sœur ce qui lui avait particulièrement plu. Les cours l'intéressèrent, notamment l'histoire, somme tout surprenant dans la mesure où il s'endormait pendant ces mêmes cours à Poudlard.

En plus des cours qui le réjouissaient, sa relation avait également évoluée avec Damon, s'ils avaient de commencer doucement au prime abord, elle s'était peu à peu renforcée. Ils firent leur première fois dans le calme, Damon ayant tout organisé pour que tout soit parfait que son cher et tendre (Chut il ne faut pas le répéter, on le prendrait trop niais.). Il avait fait dans le romantique pour que son homme se sente à l'aise. Surtout après la perte de son premier amour à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait choisi une musique d'ambiance qui avait d'abord fait rire le jeune homme avant de l'attendrir. Il savait que Damon serait prêt à tout pour lui, même à changer son caractère de cochon pour le satisfaire, quoi qu'auraient pu dire leur famille. Ils avaient doucement commencé à se déshabiller mutuellement, avec amour puis l'ambiance s'était doucement réchauffée entre eux. Ils étaient fin prêts. Ils avaient fait l'amour à leur rythme puis étaient restés enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés et leur sentiments plus forts encore.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvent aujourd'hui, devant l'hôtel, à se demander la main. Ils avaient décidé de se marier ce jour pour officialiser leur sentiment même s'ils se les montrés tous les jours à la force des baisers et des caresses. Si leur famille se doutait dès le départ que quelque chose allait ressortir de leur rencontre, aujourd'hui ils avaient la preuve que ce serait pour la vie, ou plutôt pour la mort, pour l'éternité. Ils étaient enfin heureux et ils feraient toujours tout pour que tout reste rose pour les deux amoureux. Harry avait réussi à rendre heureux Damon. Damon avait réussi à redonner espoir à Harry.

"-Damon et Harry je vous déclare unis jusqu'à l'éternité. Vous pouvez vous embrasser."

Suite à cette phrase de la sœur d'Harry, les deux hommes montrèrent une nouvelle fois à quel point ils s'aimaient à travers leur baiser.

Plusieurs années plus tard, la famille s'est agrandit, Damon et Harry devinrent parents en sauvant un petit garçon d'une mort certaine. Ils le gardèrent avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand et lui firent la proposition de rester dans leur famille jusqu'au bout du temps. Celui-ci accepta au plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui depuis toujours voulait sa propre famille. Pour continuer le cliché de famille heureuse, ils adoptèrent en même temps que leur fils, un chien pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. C'est ainsi que Damon et Harry vécurent heureux et eurent un enfant.

Le destin les avait réuni pour le meilleur et rien que le meilleur.

* * *

 **Voici un petit bonus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci encore d'avoir lu mon histoire.**

 **Yoruakai**.


End file.
